


Bitty Information

by Maiuo



Series: Confusing Emotions [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys Bitty, Asgore Bitty, Bitty information, BittyBones, Bitty_Reader, Bittybone information, Boss - Freeform, Chaser - Freeform, Cobalt or Warp, Currently 5 different AU's here, Doll Bitties, Edgy, Gaster bitty, Grillby Bitty, Human Bitties, Just information I promise, Mobtale - Freeform, Monster Bitties, Muffet Bitty - Freeform, Papy - Freeform, Papyrus Bitty - Freeform, San bitty, Sansy, Shitloads of bitties, Tangerine or Twist, Toriel Bitty, Underfell, Undyne Bitty, baby blue - Freeform, bitty - Freeform, catcher, lil' bro, swapfell red, underswap - Freeform, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiuo/pseuds/Maiuo
Summary: This will be my take on the Bone-Bitty AU and Reader-Bittys for my main story 'Fuzzy Feelings'.There are 3 Main Bitties, some branching into Subspecies.'Doctor Notes' may be at the end of some of these, but they will be filled with the main bitty types and personalities.Human, Monster, and Manikin Bitties!If you guys have any questions, come chat me here;Fuzzy Feelings TumblrMain creator of the AU was Fuckin'Crybaby





	1. Bitty Main Types

There has been an absolute number of Bitties growing lately in Mount Ebott.

I have taken it upon myself to study those I can, and these studies are fascinating.

 

 _ **Doctors Note;**_ Creatures who can either aid or heed our own mentality. Be mindful of what you choose as an appropriate companion.

 

* * *

 

 **Adult Bitties** ; Also known as _Originals_ , _Primary_ , or _Elders_.

  * Originated from the result of the Barrier shattering.
  * Caused certain humans to shrink.
  * Many have died out due to people not understanding.
  * Uncommon to extremely rare.
  * Children are uncommon, Adults are up in the rarity, Elders are extremely rare.
  * Are able to survive off both Human and Monster food, though magic is no use for them.
  * Can mate, but none are fertile.



 

\------------------------------------------

 

 **Children Bitties** ; Also known as _Dolls_ , _Nestlings_ , or _Manikins_.

  * Originates unknown.
  * Souls differ from child to child.
  * Are literal dolls in appearance; No genitals, do not age.
  * Are confused for Adult bitties occasionally.
  * Can only survive within a group or with a caretaker.
  * Human and Monster foods can sustain them for a little, but they need bonds.
  * Are eerily similar to Monster Bitties; Made completely of Magic. Some may contain powers.
  * However, their powers are Limited unlike the Monster Bitties.
  * Can’t mate.



 

\-------------------------------------------

 

 **Monster Bitties** ; Also known as _Mini Monsters_.

  * Originated within the Labs of Mount Ebott. Some are still being created in accident.
  * Extremely similar to their Monster look alikes. Yet they can vary in personality greatly.
  * Monster food only, but can eat human food occasionally.
  * Can only survive within a group or caretaker.
  * Magic can get stronger over time if they continue to work with it.
  * Literally condensed monster magic.
  * Can mate; Only Soul way.



 

\---------------------------------------------

 

 **Mixture Bitties** ; Also known as _Infused_ or _Blended_.

  * Magic infused Bitties, corrupted magic build up.
  * Can be any bitties.
  * Can survive off anything, anyone, magic or not.
  * Extremely rare.
  * More information needed.



* * *

 

 

_ Next Page; Bitty Subspecies; Humans. _


	2. "Bitty Subspecies; Humans"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humans are a curious thing. They seem to create harder shells, become stronger, and continue on through the odd shrinkage.  
> Sad that the Bitty Human Species, that this all had started off with, has dwindled so low over the few years of being on the surface.
> 
> Curious though, the Original Bitties who have survived the first year of panic, have become stronger in retrospect. 
> 
> More Details Below.

Human Bitties are separated within two subspecies; **Adults** and **Children**.

Both are just base names,  _Adult Bitties_ being the Original Humans who have shrank during the Barrier Breaking while the _Children Bitties_ are Humanoid Doll Imitations with a childlike appearances that had appeared after a year of the Barrier Broke.

They are hard to separate on some occasions, however the main difference can be told with the eye colors of the Manikin Bitties. 

 

**Adult Bitties;**

_Original_ , _Primary_ , or _Elders_ are simply the base name for these Bitties when putting into them groups.

They do, however, consist of Children who were turned from the age of 15. The oldest on record was an old grandfather around the age of 73.

  * Contains; Children, Adults, and Elders in this group.
  * Continue to grow older.
  * Known to be the largest of the bitties species
  * Heights range from 6 inch to a foot high. Tallest on record being 15 inch.
  * Are more fragile than their counterpart bitties, but they can become durable with practice.
  * Some have a stubborn streak, try to become independent.
  * Are uncommon to rare to find due to their mistreatment for the first year.
  * Remaining humans have been brought to those who can care for them.
  * They have been put on the Monster Protection List by the Royal Tale Clan, however they still continue to dwindle being kidnapped.



Not much else is needed to be said, however their Souls are the strongest out of the Bitty Breeds. They have been targeted by Anti-Monster human groups for a reason yet known.

A study to get these humans back to normal is still a continuous strain for the Monsters to figure out, but we have become closer to unsolving the reason behind why the Barrier had done this in the first place. 

 

* * *

 

**Children Bitties;**

_Dolls_ , _Nestlings_ , or _Manikins_ also contain the same species, the name coming from their child-like appearances.

  * Believe they are Original Bitties who have become used to magic, reforming to their current state.
  * Their souls have merged with Monster magic mixed with Human determination. However, their true origins are still unknown.
  * Vessel humanoids, their skin is rather thicker than their Human counterparts. Under their skin is hollow to allow the magic to flow freely like monsters, reason for the nickname _'Doll'._
  * Have stopped growing, considered to live like their Monster counterparts.
  * They may be children in appearance, but they have proven to be more mature than normal Original Bitties.
  * Height is from 5 inch to 8 inches. Smallest being 3 inches.
  * When they are broken, ‘Fall Down’, or get badly injured; They will shatter much like their monster counterparts and begin to dust.
  * They must be with others or with a caretaker, their meaning to be helpful rival their spot of being independant like their Human counterparts.
  * Main way to tell them from Original Bitties is their eye colors; Their eyes will be the color of their soul. However, the more corrupted a Manikin is, the duller their eyes will be.
  * Some Manikins will have powers, ranging from Healing to Strength.



They share similarities from both the Monsters and Humans; Some believing they are a mix breed of the two. However, any source of information with that has been wiped away with the fact that they will have no genitalia like their Human counters, and cannot Soul bond to breed like the Monster counters. 

 

* * *

 

 

_Next Page; Bitty Subspecies; Monsters._


	3. "Bitty Subspecies; Monsters."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is very awkward to conduct research on Monsters I am familiar with; Both in a Family and Friend matter.  
> It is even more awkward to research such study on a creature that is a mere replica of myself...
> 
> It has been-... Both eye opening and mind stopping.
> 
> However, all things considered; It's more frustrating than I have ever liked to consider.

**Monster Bitties;**

Also just simply known as _Miniature Monsters._  

  * Miniature Monsters made in the Royal Labs of Monsters.
  * Comes in Boss or other Strong Monster types.
  * These types consist of; _Asgore, Toriel, Undyne, Alphys, Gaster, Sans, Papyrus, Grillby, and Muffet._
  * Thankfully, some Miniature Monsters are rarer than others.
  * Their types range from these type of Clans so far living in harmony on the Surface; _Undertale, Underfell, Mobtale, Underswap, and Swapfell._  
  * Ranges from 4 inches up to 13 inches. Their largest known has been 18 inches, their smallest 3 in a half.
  * Largest popularity due to their magic, popular amongst the humans and some monsters.
  * Their magic makes it easier to help themselves and their caretakers with everyday lives.
  * They have two different type of Bonds; The _Normal Bonds_ between Bitty and Caretaker, and _Soul Bonds_.
  * Soul Bonds are the same as how Regular Monsters join together for mating situations.
  * These Soul Bonds can be with any Bitty, besides Manikins, any Monster, and even Humans.
  * However, their Soul Bonds are not strong enough to create offspring. ~~Thankfully.~~
  * More might come up within the few months, however there is a certain Scientist who has stopped the overpopulation from exceeding more. _For now._
  * There have been reports of Feral Miniature Monsters within the woods, however they are too fast or too strong to capture with normal means.



 

We do not yet fully understand why there have become Miniature Monsters copies, who look a lot like us Boss Monsters, to be coming out of the machine and persuasive of becoming companions. It still puzzles me to this day, and most of the ones who have miniature copies of themselves have been-... Rather freaked out. And rightfully so. 

Though some of the more intelligent ones have been, regrettably, helpful in the True Labs. 

 

Within the True Labs down in the Underground, it is where we still conduct our experiments. Now with the Barrier Broken, my physical body back and stable, I have stayed within the underground with a few other scientist who have became too scared of the Humans to conduct both the reason why some Humans have transformed into small companions and to stop the Barrier Portal from allowing even more Monsters from different alternate timelines to continue to come out.

 

 

**Side Note 1;** Bitty Rings.

Created similar to Pitbull fights and Rooster fights, there has been a disturbing similar ring created for Bitties. Originally it had been created with Primaries; However, that quickly died off due to the low numbers, therefore Manikins and Monsters have become the prime suspects for targeting. 

Due to their magical tendencies, there is a growing Bitty Ring surfacing around the human cities with Anti-Monster areas. 

Prime victims include those who show such enormous strength; They also have been capturing Healers. Main victims of such cruelty are Fell and Swapfell; With some weaker creatures tossed in as 'Baits'. 

Thankfully the Monster Force of Ebott have cracked down most of the rings, along with most Human Police officers in the Human cities. 

 

**Side Note 2;** Mating.

Miniature Monsters share the similar mating behaviors of that from their larger counterparts. Thankfully, there is nothing to worry about to that of animals like many Humans are trying to guess. They are still incontrol of their emotions, and do not lose their sense of self. There is nothing of Ruts, Heats, or the like. 

However, much like any other creature; Human or Monster, they tend to become quiet inseparable with a surplus wave of emotions. And with that, their magic builds up within; Causing that of their abnormal spike in hormones to increase. Reason for such a surplus of magic to build up is questionable for they can not have offspring. However, it would be tied to them wanting to Soul Bond badly to those they deem to be their Lover. That is the only known reasoning at this time frame.

They can fall in love much like any other creature, and their Soul bonds can be for life. However, once a Soul bond is broken, they can go to the verge of 'Falling Down'. Those who have survived a Soul break have changed their personalities completely due to it. If not their personality, then they guard their Souls better and keep those they find fond far enough away for it not to happen again. Similar to Humans when they have been harmed emotionally. 

 

 More information is yet to be discovered.

 

 

_ Next Page; Asgore Bitties. _


	4. "Asgore Bitties."

**Asgore Bitties;**

    * They have a Royal aura, Powerful stance, and Fatherly outlook.
    * All Asgore Bitties stand about 10 to 14 inches. The tallest known was 18 inches.
    * Being one of the Largest bitties in their species, they are used more in places for Military, Family, and some Bodyguard areas.
    * One of the Rare Monsters; Each type containing only 2-4 of each types.
    * Their powers consist of; _Fire, Tridents, Super strength,_ and they are considered Tanks.



* * *

 

 

_Each Clan type range in attitude;_

    * **Tale Asgore’s** ** _;_** _Also known as_ ** _Peacekeepers;_**
      * Known Amount; 4
      * Used in just about any place; More in Police duty, Guards, Security, and Politics due to their well mannered attitudes.
      * Though they are happy to be around with Children or gardening the most.
      * Their fatherly atmosphere is calm and patient, yet strong and hard headed when need be.
      * Can get along with just about any Bitty who do not mind their tall frame; Those they are mostly nervous around any Toriels.


    * **Fell Asgore's** _; Also known as _**_Gorey's_** _;_  
      * Known Amount; 2
      * Used more in the Military and War aspect for their blood thirst desire and violent tendencies.
      * Only a Fell Toriel can reduce their rage, but it is not always a wise decision for they can become a powerhouse of cruelty to their enemies.
      * A Fell Asgore will do everything in his power to make those he deems worthy of his love happy; Even if he must bloody his hands.
      * They come off as quiet, cold, uncaring, or even somewhat brash. They can be hard to warm up to, but they are highly protective.
      * They enjoy a good rough housing, but they do not make a fuss unlike many other Fell clan types.
      * They get along with those who stand up for themselves or others.


    * **Mob Asgore’s** ** _;_** _Also known as_ ** _Gunners;_**  
      * Known Amount; 2
      * Used more for Deals and Politics of any kind; Their smart wits and sharp tongues will get any deals done and completed in an orderly time.
      * Can be found more within Mafia groups of the City. But Politicals have been known to have them on hand.
      * However, their wrath is terrible and can compare to a Gorey's, if not worse.
      * Wise to have any Toriel or an Undyne to keep them calm.
      * Their personalities are known to Study their situation at hand, and they are always ready incase a fight breaks out. Quick to anger, slow to love.
      * They can get along with any bitty who does not drive their limited patiences up the wall.


    * **Swap Asgore's** _; Also known as _**_Papa Bears;_**  
      * Known Amount; 3
      * More Fatherly than the rest.
      * Found more around with families who need a Fatherly figure or those who need a caring helper.
      * Can be found in Nursing homes, Flower shops, Schools, and sometimes Kitchens.
      * Their instincts of Fatherly love rival a normal Tale Toriel's Motherly love; Sometimes it can be a power duo.
      * However it can always wither due to small fights on how to raise children between the two goats.


    * **SwapFell Asgore;** _Also known as_ **_Psycho Fathers;_**  
      * Known Amount; 4
      * Their overprotectiveness and hostile personalities can hinder a caretaker or those they deem 'Under Their Care.'
      * They mean well, however they tend to be possessive and clingy.
      * Have a large separation anxiety if they are left alone for too long, or develop a stalking habit.
      * Have to keep a hold of something of their caretakers or of their favorite bitty; Piece of clothing, picture, or something that reminds them of said characters.
      * Tend to not sleep due to watching at night incase anything would happen to their precious people.
      * They will cling to anyone who gives them an ounce of trust to protect them.
      * Best to have a Swapfell Toriel or Twist for them to care for, or someone similar who can allow their constant attention needing to be on someone/thing be drained on without a care.



 

* * *

 

** Appearances. **

    * **Peacekeepers;**  
      * Pure white fur, long horns, and a blond beard and matching hair.
      * Eye colors can be; Yellow, Gold, Green, or Red.
      * They will wear anything, casual clothing they enjoy with button up shirts with fun designs on.
    * **Gorey's;**
      * Silver or Dull Grey fur, jagged long horns, and black beard with matching hair.
      * Eye colors can be; Red, Black, Silver, or Blue.
      * Prefer to wear leather or dark, comfortable clothing.
      * Scratches and rips are an almost constant, however it is accidental.
    * **Gunners;**  
      * Similar to a Peacekeepers, however their horns are much shorter. 
      * Eye colors can be; Blue, Green, Gold, or Brown.
      * The clothing they prefer consist of suits, pinstripes, dress shirts, and other formal wear.
    * **Papa Bears;**  
      * Clean cut and short horns. Wear a small goatee
      * Eye colors can be; Green, Brown, Blue, or Teal.
      * The clothing they prefer gentle colors and welcoming attire. Soft and comfortable they much enjoy.
    * **Psycho Fathers;**  
      * Similar to a Gorey- they however are less upkeep in their own attire and may tatter themselves up to take care of the others.
      * Eye colors can be; Pink, Red, Baby blue, or Orange.
      * They don't care what they wear, it tatters on them due to their consistent need to keep their hands busy.



 

* * *

 

More information may be added later.

 

_Next Page; Toriel Bitties._


	5. "Toriel Bitties."

**Toriel Bitties;**

    * They are the second powerful and tallest in the Bitty Species.
    * All Toriel's range from the heights of 9 inch to 12 inches.
    * Another Rare Miniature Monster; Each type matching up to an Asgore's number in each Clan.
    * Due to their soft and gentle, mostly one could call Motherly atmosphere, they can be in Kitchens, Families, Babysitters, and occasionally Politics.
    * However they can sometimes rival an Asgore with their Wrath when something important is involved to them.
    * Their powers consist of; _Flames_ and _Healing._



* * *

 

 

_Each Clan type range in attitude;_

    * **Tale Toriel’s;** _Also known as_ ** _Mama Moos;_**
      * Their Motherly roles help with those who need a female role in the household.
      * Normally found in Schools due to love teaching and learning.
      * Occasionally can be found within Hospitals to help keep organized and the workers well fed with homemade food.
      * Can be very tempermental when needs to be.
      * Can get along with many other Bitties besides any Asgore's.


    * **Fell Toriel's;** _Also known as_ ** _Henners;_**
      * Snappier than most, their sharp tongues and overprotective natures make them more prone to being a Fighter in dangerous situations.
      * Their act to protect surpasses their other instincts half the time.
      * One of the most possessive bitties if they are watching a child or care for their caretaker to the point of insanity.
      * Warning is needed for their psycho tendencies.
      * Their warm act and kindness at first is merely a trap to lure those into a fake safe sense of security; They tend to be similar to a Swapfell Asgore.
      * Will use ways to deter their Caretakers to pay more attention to them, and get very annoyed if someone ruined that for them.


    * **Mob Toriel's;** _Also known as_ ** _Pointers;_**
      * Similar to Tale Toriels; However, they can tell when a person is lying or playing dirty tricks.
      * Used more in Casinos, but can also be found in Hospitals and Schools.
      * They have a high need to provide for their families when they can.
      * Can get along with many bitties, however some Asgore's may be watched carefully.


    * **Swap Toriel's;** _Also known as_ ** _Mediator;_**
      * Share an eerie similarity to a Tale Asgore, both in personality and duty.
      * They are Protective and can be found more in places much like their male counterparts.
      * Quiet, somewhat shy when first interacting.
      * However, they like to be in the background to watch after others.
      * Get along with other bitties, especially with Asgore’s and Swapfell Toriels.


    * **SwapFell Toriel;** _Also known as_ ** _Blinders;_**
      * As their names say, they are virtually blind.
      * They however use magic to see around them, similar to Echolocation. The Echo flowers can also help keep their ability up if made into a tea just right.
      * Quiet, perspective, extremely patient, and tend to be more on the hostile side if they think their family is endangered.
      * Enjoy being read to, helped around with being lead, and enjoy soft singing.
      * They do not like to talk unless they must.
      * Will get along with any bitty who is calm and quiet much like themselves.



* * *

 

**Appearances;**

    * **Mama Moos;**
      * Pure white fur and small tiny horns.
      * Eyes can consist of; Green, Blue, Yellow, and Red.
      * They prefer anything Modest; Long dresses mainly. Anything that they find comfortable and welcoming is a plus.


    * **Henners;**
      * Silver to a Dull Grey fur with a bit larger horns, however their horns can range from broken to clipped, chipped, or completely gone.
      * Eyes can consist of; Red, Black, Orange, Brown.
      * They tend to wear dark colors; Anything that will be comfortable and easy on the eyes.
      * However, they have a nervous tick that tend to rip their clothing on accident with their claws.


    * **Pointers;**
      * Similar to Mama Moos yet again, however their horns can be much longer in comparison.
      * Eyes can consist of; Orange, Red, Yellow, and Silver.
      * They love anything formal and modest; Light colors preferable, but will also go for saturated and comfortable looking attire.


    * **Mediator;**
      * Similar to a Mama Moos fur color, their fur is kept trimmed and short. Their horns are probably the longest out of the bunch, but reaches half of an Asgore's length.
      * Eyes consist of; Blue, Brown, Green, and Gold.
      * They enjoy shirts that are buttoned up and have funny prints on it along with pants and easy to move clothing. They do not like dresses. Tank tops are a huge plus.


    * **Blinders;**
      * Similar to Henners; They have a bit longer fur with their horns chipped or virtually not around anymore.
      * Their eyes are clouded, however you can still tell what they used to be by their dull colors; Pink, Baby Blue, Dusting Yellow, or even a Grey.
      * They prefer anything they can move freely in and is comfortable.
      * They can overheat easily due to their longer fur, so they prefer light clothing.



* * *

 

More information will be added when needed.

 

_Next Page; Undyne Bitties._


	6. "Undyne Bitties."

**Undyne Bitties;**

    * Undyne's are very rowdy, rough, and can be loud.
    * They need water to help survive being aquatic monsters; Having a pool of some sort for them to swim in or with a moist environment is a must.
    * They are also hyper and completely muscle headed besides their Swap counterparts which are more of an Alphy’s in all reality.
    * Their heights range from 7 inch to 10 inches.
    * Their current numbers are unknown.
    * Powers consist of; _Spears, Lightning,_ and _Claw Swipes._



* * *

 

 

_Each Clan type range in attitude;_

    * **Tale Undyne;** _Also known as_ ** _Power house;_**
      * One of the more calmer types, they still possess a high tolerance to be rowdy or to try and get those around them energetic.
      * They can be found in Gyms as instructors, Swimming teachers, Guards with some Asgore’s, and Security of any kind.
      * They have a very hard headed outlook on life, tunnel vision and will not give up on any task they deem they can conquer.
      * They are protective of their family and friends, but they make sure to give space if ever the need be.
      * Will make sure you stay in shape and eat healthy.


    * **Fell Undyne;** _Also known as **Betta's**_ ** _;_**
      * Extremely hyper, though they come off more relaxed.
      * If they get frustrated, they tend to bite their anger out or destroy anything they deem invaluable.
      * Can be found in Ranches, Security of any kind, but do not handle well with teaching.
      * Can get into a fight easily with other Fells, but respect those who show respect back; Other than that, normally can get along with other Bitties.
      * Anger issues can become a problem if they do not have anything to help them get their excess magic out; Fights can occur.


    * **Mob Undyne;** _Also known as_ ** _Sniper;_**
      * Their very calm exterior helps them keep their head while on missions they deem suitable.
      * Sharp eyes and sharper intel helps them stay perspective.
      * Still can be easily excitable, however their energy is more relaxed compared to their counterparts.
      * They can be found more within FBI, Federal, Police, and if caught; Bitty Rings as a Ring Helpers.
      * One of the actual calm ones out of all Undyne Bitty Breeds; Enjoys other quiet bitties.
      * Can still take down most other Bitties if aggravation sets in.


    * **Swap Undyne;** _Also known as_ ** _Asagi;_**
      * Compared to their Swapfell counterpart, they are quiet and quite shy.
      * However, they are the sweetest out of the bunch with a smart head on their shoulders.
      * Love to tinker with electronics and other similar things.
      * Can be found in labs, libraries, and schools.
      * Can be very passionate with what they love; Enjoy Manga/Anime, but can get into a heated debate if someone pushes into them.
      * They rather enjoy others who share their quiet and hermit like personalities, but can get along with anyone who gives them a chance.


    * **Swapfell Undyne;** _Also known as_ ** _Wasabi;_**
      * Rather smart mouthed and quick in temper, they still share a quiet personality with their Swap counterparts.
      * They are more harsh, and if they find someone rather annoying or invade their personal space, they will bite.
      * Can be found in Military spaces helping Gorey’s, to Labs with a Fell Gaster.
      * Other places are unknown for them, however they do rather enjoy to tinker on contraptions.
      * Do not leave your microwave, or any other type of technology, around these guys. They will either ruin it or make it into some sort of weapon.
      * Enjoy to be alone, though they know they must have some type of bond, so another Swapfell or someone who shares their stubborn and rude personality they will put up with.



* * *

 

**Appearances;**

    * **Power house;**
      * Blue scales, large sharp fangs like a piranha, fins on the side of her head that act like ears, with long red hair.
      * Normally keeps their hair up in a long ponytail.
      * Eyes are only Yellow, normally with one eyes out of commission. Slitted pupils.
      * Prefers easy to move in clothing, does not enjoy feminine looks.


    * **Betta's;**
      * Darker scales, fins are ripped, hair looks more of what their fins are made of, which is also ripped in certain parts.
      * Eyes are Yellow or Orange with slitted pupils. Normally one eye is also out of commission.
      * Prefers black, nets, and other sharp clothing.


    * **Sniper;**
      * Scales are a saturated Blue, and hair is kept shorter. Normally kept up in a bun for easy purpose.
      * Normally likes to wear glasses.
      * Eyes are a Gold with slitted pupils.
      * Prefers formal wears; Slacks, button ups, and anything else similar to a suit.


    * **Asagi;**
      * Scales are a lighter blue, fangs are smaller. Hair is tied up in a loose bun, with bangs covering an eye of theirs.
      * Wears glasses, their pupils are normally rounder. When they get excited or into their work, their pupils can become slits.
      * Eyes are a duller Yellow, or can be tinted Orange.
      * Prefer lab coats, pencil skirts, and long sleeves. However, they do like the comfortable pajama wears occasionally.


    * **Wasabi;**
      * Scales are a grey blue tint, hair is kept short. Fangs are sharper than the others. Has bangs to hide half of their face.
      * Wears glasses as well, however they like tinted frames to keep their eyes hidden.
      * Eyes are Orange, share a similar pupil like Asagi's.
      * Prefer lab coats as well, with a belt holding many gadgets to keep on hand to fiddle with projects. Prefer anything with pockets.



* * *

 

 

More information may need to be written at a later time.

 

 

_ Next Page; Alphy Bitties. _


	7. "Alphy's Bitties."

**Alphy's Bitties;**

    * Mainly a calm and shy type besides their swap counterparts.
    * Their environment must have heat source, are reptilian monsters so their cold blooded tendencies require dry atmosphere.
    * Extremely intelligent and highly active in their studies.
    * What they do not possess in magic, they make up for either brawns or brains. If they do possess magic, includes but not limited to; _Axes, Hammers, & Healing._
    * One of the shortest types; Ranges in 6 inches to 8 inches.
    * Numbers are unknown.



* * *

 

 

_Each Clan type range in attitude;_

    * **Tale Alphy’s** ** _;_** _Also known as_ ** _Alphines;_**
      * Has a stutter problem when extremely nervous, but once they get used to others it will slowly dissolve. However when talking about something they adore, it will stop unexpectedly.
      * Quiet, Shy, and prefers to nerd out to Manga, Anime, or anything they are interested in.
      * They adore science and math, prefer to cuddle up to anything or anyone warm.
      * They prefer other bitties who are similar in temperament, but appear to be too polite to ask others to leave if they find them annoying.


    * **Fell Alphy's** _; Also known as _ ** _Dementors_** _;_  
      * Slightly stutter, gets less the more upset they get. When they are fully frustrated, they will lose it in favor to tell you off.
      * They don’t bite, however they do scratch insanely.
      * They enjoy dark experiments, prefer to be around labs and other similar places.
      * Like their name suggests, they are rather twisted and will sometimes team up with the Wasabi Undyne's to continue their experiments.
      * Can be quite rude, however they don’t waste their breathe with anything that may seem accinine in any form.
      * Rather be alone, but can put up with anyone whos similar.


    * **Mob Alphy’s** ** _;_** _Also known as **Informers**_ ** _;_**  
      * They tend to stay quiet, only talk if they are asked anything, but would rather fiddle with games and other mundane tasks.
      * They are known to be Hackers; Due to their quiet and barely noticeable attitudes and personalities, they are used in FBI, Government, and other places to be used with their ultimate fast hacking skills.
      * They are good to get any information on anyone when asked.
      * They like being around hyper characters, it entertains them.


    * **Swap Alphy's** _; Also known as _ ** _Agama's;_**  
      * One of the most Hyperactive out of the bunch; Her need to exercise can rival a Baby Blue’s.
      * They get along with most Bitties, their favorites would be an equally hyper bitty who can keep up with their antics; However, they do enjoy to relax with a chill bitty once in a while.
      * Can be found similar in places like a motivational Gym, Workouts, and Security.
      * Their emotions tend to be back and forth; However they manage to keep a calm mind in extremely stressful situations.


    * **SwapFell Alphy's;**   _Also known as_   ** _Chompers_** ** _;_**  
      * Known to be hyperactive, but tend to be mute.
      * Due to their names, they normally have a muzzle to keep them from attacking.
      * Though they can get overly aggressive, they also tend to be extremely gentle with others.
      * Enjoy to move, have a tendency to rival a Baby Blue's hyperactivities, but tend to be more of an observer instead of a trouble maker.
      * Tend to pick up on emotions quicker than most Bitties.
      * Tend to be used for Security means, but can be used in Therapy ironically.



 

* * *

 

**Appearances;**

    * **Alphines;**  
      * Bright yellow scales, white eyes with black pupils. 
      * When in concentration in work, their pupils can slit.
      * Have a constant hunch, have small rounded features on top of their heads.
      * Have rounded claws.
      * Enjoys soft colors, dresses, and anime themed outfits. Must have glasses.
    * **Dementors;**
      * Sharper in comparison to the Alphines; Have a more orange tint to their scales.
      * Wear glasses to hide their pupils with swirls, but don't really need them.
      * Also have a hunch, however tend to straighten themselves up when talking more than the others.
      * Enjoys dark colors, however they preferably desire to have their lab jackets on at all times; Or something similar.
    * **Informers;**  
      * Scales tend to range in both Yellow or a lighter shade.
      * Glasses are a must for reading, however they can see without them for other tasks.
      * Soft features; Claws are shorter than most.
      * Tend to sit straight up while working, however tend to hunch when doing other tasks.
      * They enjoy more professional attire, possibly even silk. Enjoy the flows of dresses, but find it rather annoying with their tails.
    * **Agamas;**  
      * Scales are rougher in texture; also saturated or tinted more of an orange.
      * Claws can be similar to an Alphines, or taken cared of like an Informers.
      * Tend to easily get scars due to their hyper tendencies- Accidentally get hurt, so scars differ from Agama to Agama.
      * May tend to have a scar over one of their eyes, however some may see while others cannot. 
      * Tend to enjoy the 'Tom boy' looks, do not enjoy feminine attire, and enjoy slick feeling clothing that do not get caught on their scales or claws easily.
    * **Chompers;**  
      * Scales are more tinted a n orange or red grey. 
      * Have more scars; Some unknown to how they had gotten them in the first place.
      * Claws tend to be chipped, sharper, and longer than most.
      * When they do not have a muzzle, their fangs are razor sharp and need caution at their jagged forms.
      * Like the Agama's; They too, can also have scars over their eyes. However, some will become blind in both; Resulting in their other senses becoming better in the process.
      * They will wear normally anything- But do tend to enjoy tank tops, long and easily moveable pants.



 

* * *

 

More information may be added later.

 

_Next Page; Gaster Bitties._


	8. "Gaster Bitties."

 

**Gaster Bitties;**

    * Intelligent Bitties; All seem to like to tinker with something. Swaps, however, tend to be more proactive than the others.
    * Each Gaster bitty has a **Goop** version if they overwork themselves; However some may enjoy that version of themselves more so than their other form.
    * Containing their normal forms may even stress their magic too much, resulting in their Goop forms.
    * Heights range from 8 inch to 14 inches in their normal forms; However they all tend to hunch over more so than most. Goop forms may tend to be shorter and thicker; Condensing into 4 inches to 7 inches.
    * Powers consist of; _Extra Hands, Levitations of objects and creatures alike, Space manipulation;_ Similar to _Gravity and Limited Transportation, Bones, Gaster Blasters,_ and _Form reconstruction._



 

* * *

 

 

_Each Clan type range in attitude;_

    * **Tale Gaster;** _Also known as a_ ** _Labster;_**
      * Personality consist of; _Adept, Calculating, Canny, Adaptable, Insatiable Curiosity_ , and possibly _Arrogant?_
      * Tend to always be tinkering with some sort of experiment or side project; However can be enticed to a break with promises of some sort of energy producing food.
      * Can be found working in any sort of Labs, Schools as Teachers, or similar aspects.
      * Mainly enjoys their normal forms; It is easier to conduct and work on their projects.
      * If in Goop form, will be a telltale sign that they have pushed themselves to exhaustion or that they have failed in their works and need time to rethink.
      * Personally enjoys their own company, will put up or ignore others who they deem annoying. However, they do enjoy mostly any Asgor, Alphy, and Toriel’s associations.


    * **Fell Gaster;** _Also known as a_ ** _Snarkster;_**
      * Personality consists of; _Sly, Dexterous, Agile, Treacherous, Ill-Tempered, Egoistic,_ and _Surly._
      * Enjoys more of creating weapons out of anything they may find laying around; Possibly even creating disastrous failures that may blow up in someone’s face as a prank.
      * Tend to create failures on purpose; If another Gaster is around, will go and ruin their experiments and see how long it takes for them to realize it’s them.
      * Does not like to see others succeed; Will make them fail unless it includes them in the process. To which they will make it the best then.
      * When they turn into their Goop form; They say it is a Weakened state- To which they will go and hide. Will refuse to come out until they can revert back to their normal forms.
      * Will only show their Goop forms if they truly cannot move or around those they trust.
      * Though they may be hard to get along with, their attention to detail and speed in thinking and movements tend to  be useful in stressful situations. Can be found in Military, Government, Gun stores, Machinery facilities, and other similar places.
      * Can make enemies easily with many to almost everyone they come across; However they have a soft spot for those who can stand up for themselves. They tend to find entertainment with those who they can rile up easily.
      * Find those who are Kind or Excitable extremely annoying; Will talk them down and ruin their fragile self esteem; Will feel accomplished if they make them tearful.


    * **Mob Gaster;** _Also known as a_ ** _Leadster;_**
      * Personality consists similar with a Labster; However they can be much more _Hostile_ , _Tactical, Alert,_ and _Perspective._
      * They are more Hands on, taking on a similar role as a Commander of an Army. However, they have to keep their hands busy with something as they fidget almost non-stop.
      * They are great in Strategic decisions; Able to quickly find the best and safest routes for others.
      * Tend to be used for Military, Politics, Navy, and other similar places.
      * The only way they will calm down or relax for a limited time is if the place is completely calm, tranquil, and give a sense of safety. Along with possibly the promise of their favorite foods to relax.
      * When they turn into Goop forms; It means opposite of a weaken state. They may tend to get more Hostile in this form, and may not be able to contain their natural forms when their energy is used for ‘ _better_ ’ use. _Be Warned if a Leadster has switched._
      * Tend to be quiet when others are around; Converse with those who enjoy battle strategies just as much as they do. Rather enjoys watching others have fun; and may sometimes take over a somewhat figurative status similar to a Father or Brother to others.


    * **Swap Gaster;** _Also known as a **Dad**_ ** _ster;_**
      * Personality consists of; _Positivity, Kindness, Tolerance, Respect, Consideration,_ _Strict, Mysterious,_ yet _Welcoming._
      * Seem to have a memory problem; However it does not dampen their positive moods. Due to it, they tend to carry special notepads with them and jolt down special key terms to remember specific things.
      * Tend to have complete control over their powers; May even help other bitties learn how to strengthen theirs.
      * Enjoy helping and being independent; But will ask when they need help.
      * Can be found helping around Centers of any types; Bitty centers, Animal centers, sometimes even Hospitals. May be found in Fortune tellings.
      * Can enjoy relaxing at home and doing other mundane tasks; Knits, Sews, Cooks, and for some reason; Enjoys singing and making up lyrics that tend to be cryptic to others.
      * Turns into its Goop form when it’s memory gets hazy or if it’s simply tired. Best methed; Keep close to your Soul for fast recovery.


    * **Swapfell Gaster;** _Also known as a_ ** _Mutester;_**
      * Personality consist of; _Anxious, Jumpy, Awkward, Disturbed, Secluded,_ however can become _Clingy, Possessive,_ and _Distrustful._
      * Tend to communicate through sign language, writing, or even Telepathically if they become close to others.
      * Like the Sweetsters; Also have a memory problem. However, it’s more around the lines of forgetting last week or a few days.
      * Tend to hum and make some sort of noise for communication purposes- But also tend to write cryptic messages as well.
      * If a Mutester becomes affectionate, they tend to become their Goop forms to try to become as close to the ones they desire as possible.
      * Their mindsets and lack of communications tend to keep them from helping or working around; So they are used more as companions in transportations with their caregivers.
      * If they feel threatened or that those they care for are in danger; They may become unstable and unable to interpret much in a blind rage of trying to protect.



* * *

 

**Appearances;**

    * Skeleton Monsters.
    * A recurring theme between Gasters are that they share similar facial cracks; A line running up their left eye socket while a line runs down their right socket and down their cheeks.
    * They all also have hands with holes in the middle of them. 


    * **Labster;**
      * Their magical energy is naturally Purple.
      * Tend to wear glasses occasionally, especially when they are working.
      * Enjoy Lab coats, Sweaters, and Slick Pants. However, will wear almost anything so long as it is not considered 'Ridiculous'. _~~I do not blame them.~~_
    * **Snarkster;**
      * Magical energy is naturally a Blood Red.
      * Tend to wear goggles or glasses when constructing on machines; **Steer clear of them or the items they work on.**
      * Enjoy black Lab coats, and will enjoy most other darker scale colors. They rather enjoy leather for some odd reason. 
      * Have sharper features like most Fells; Their phalanges tend to need shaving down. Good luck if you can do it yourself, they will throw a tantrum.
    * **Leadster;**
      * Magical energy is a Yellow.
      * Enjoy any kind of professional or sharp looking attire; Will leave it up to their caregivers or others to come up with their wardrobe. Prefer to keep things long, however. 
    * **Dadster;**
      * Have a mixture of both Orange and Blue, Left eye is normally Orange while Right is Blue.
      * Enjoys having long sleeve sweaters with vests; However the brighter the colors, the better. 
      * Do not enjoy dark or plain colors; Enjoys patterns if they can.
    * **Mutester;**
      * Also have a mixture of a Blood-Orange and a Blue-Violet. Left eye is normally the Blood Orange while Right is Blue-Violet.
      * Are somewhat color blind; Will not fuss with any fashion. However, will ask if they can have some sort of Poncho with a hood to have.



* * *

 

More information will be added later.

 

_Next Page; San Bitties._


	9. "San Bitties."

 

**San Bitties;**

    * San Bitties range from extremely calm to extremely hyperactive.
    * One of the shortest Bitties. Ranges from 3 inches to 7 inches. However, one has been recorded to have been about 10 inches.
    * Tend to be used for Doctors, Therapists, Construction, Guards, and Babysitters.
    * Are secretly one of the most powerful Bitties- Can rival a humans Determination.
    * Powers include; _Bone attacks, Gravity manipulation, Limited Transportation, Levitation of Objects and other Bitties, and either Karmic Retribution* or Karmic Redemption*._



* * *

 

 

_Each Clan type range in attitude;_

    * **Tale Sans;** _Also known as a_ ** _Sansy;_**
      * Most chill and relaxed of the bunch.
      * Loves puns, jokes, and pranks; but never lets it get too out of control.
      * Enjoys calculations, astronomy, and sciences; However, he is more observant than he may let on.
      * Can fall asleep just about anywhere that's comfortable, can sometimes fall asleep in random places.
      * Their powers contain _Karmic Retribution.*_
      * Wherever their caregivers are, they go; Do not like being alone.
      * Can be found at Therapists, Doctors, Labs, and other quiet places.
      * Can get along with most others, but prefers Papy’s.


    * **Fell Sans;** _Also known as an_ ** _Edgy;_**
      * Most troublesome out of the bunch, despite their tough exterior; They can actually be very high strung.
      * Will bite to gain a reaction or out of defence.
      * Love to trick, pun, joke, play pranks, and use less than favorable language; Enjoys to break things if they can.
      * Can’t help but always get in trouble, either to start up a ruckus or to stir the pot and make drama.
      * Their powers contain _Karmic Redemption.*_
      * Can be found at Construction sites, Garbage disposals, or other places to where they can wreak havoc all they desire.
      * They must have a place to allow excess magic to be burned; Or else their anger and fits will continue to grow and their temper tantrums will increase.
      * They are quite cold to others, however they will allow a certain handful around if they show how much they care for them.
      * Enjoy the company of Tangerines the most due to the similarities, however they may follow a Boss for the sake of not getting in trouble; Though they will make it a mission of theirs to try and make them curse and push them past their breaking points.


    * **Mob Sans;** _Also known as_ ** _Catcher;_**
      * Similar to a Sansy, a Catcher is very quiet and watchful.
      * They would rather work than sleep, but they will tend to fall asleep for overworking themselves.
      * Can catch just about anything or anyone; Tend to use cheeky ways to do it.
      * Their powers have _Karmic Retribution.*_
      * Love being in warm places, however they would rather enjoy a good few drinks.
      * Keeps things short and sweet; They are used more in Lawyers for paperwork, occasionally will be caught trying to round up abandoned bitties for either a Bitty Center to help, or found within the Police Force and Federal facilities.
      * They can get along with any bitty; Even the really rowdy ones. Enjoy Chaser’s the most; Their hyperactive and quick wits help in their own missions.


    * **Swap Sans;** _Also known as_ ** _Baby Blue;_**
      * Most hyperactive out of the bunch; Similar to a Papy.
      * Energetic is put to used to help clean, help get their caregivers motivation, and have a bright personality.
      * They explore, get sidetracked a good bit, endless amounts of positivity, and can be a bit too pushy in some cases.
      * Enjoys cuddling and being around their favorite bonds.
      * Can be found within Kindergarten schools, Motivation gyms, and just about anywhere that needs a good brightening up.
      * Can get along with any bitty who gives them a chance, however they can get pretty feisty with those who start a brawl with them. They tend to be annoyed with Lil’ Bro’s, but rather enjoy their company at the same time.
      * They do not have either Karmic powers; However their energy may be more erratic than others due to missing components- May be a reason for their hyper tendencies.


    * **Swapfell Sans;** _Also known as a_ ** _Cobalt_** _or_ ** _Warp;_**
      * One of the most _possessive_ Sans.
      * Personality consist of; _Obsessive, Bratty, Brash, Manipulative, Demanding, Aggressive, Obnoxious, Cavaliver, Lofty_ and can become _Cruel_ if they are allowed to experiment with their _Sadistic_ ways. Also tend to have an abundance of energy like a Baby Blue.
      * May tend to bite and scratch; Out of frustration, attention, or reaction is unknown.
      * Can be found in Government stations or Mafia gangs to torture their captives. Their steadfast personalities are also used for the Military and other similar aspects of facilities. Have been found at Bitty Rings, keeping others from escaping.
      * Although they can be quiet rude, they can also have huge separation anxiety from those they care for. However, they will never actively show their ‘Weaker’ personalities; Will hide behind their rougher emotions to hide their true feelings.
      * They enjoy being praised and to show off their strength, to which it can get them harmed.
      * Best to have a Twist around or someone equally as patient to keep these guys from getting too out of hand or their attention on.
      * They do not like any other bitty, but will put up with them if they deem not a threat to the household. If they show weakness, they will take it upon themselves to become the ‘Protector’, despite them saying otherwise.
      * They do not have either Karmic powers; However their energy may be more eccentric than others due to the missing components- May be a reason for their possessive tendencies.



* * *

 

 

**Appearances;**

    * **Sansy;**
      * Short, almost slightly pudgy when in clothing.
      * Natural magic color consist of Blue and Yellow.
      * Soft features, not a sharp bone out of place.
      * Enjoys soft clothing; A blue hoodie is their go to, however they won't complain with much else unless it's not comfy.
      * Give them the best pun shirts or other geeky shit and they will freak out and always wear it.


    * **Edgy;**
      * Same ordeal; Short and can almost seem pudgy when in clothing.
      * Natural magic color consist of Red and Yellow.
      * However they tend to have razor sharp teeth, almost shark like; Tend to have a golden tooth by default.
      * Enjoys dark, sleek, and comfortable looking attire; Naturally enjoys a fur hoodie with a sweater. However will opt in for anything to match their gold tooth.
      * Are rather picky with what they wear, and won't wear anything that they deem too disgusting to their eyes or not 'Cool'.


    * **Catcher;**
      * Similar to a Sansy; However they're a bit thinner.
      * Natural color is an Orange and Yellow.
      * Tend to enjoy slacks and suits; Prefers to have a Fedora at all times.
      * For casual attire, won't be too picky so long as they have pockets of some sort.


    * **Baby Blue;**
      * Similar to a Sansy, is _somehow_ more fit compared to the rest of the San bitties. 
      * Natural color is Cyan and Yellow.
      * Tend to enjoy anything around their necks like a scarf or bandana; Would love to have a battle body similar to a Papy, yet in a grey and blue scale to match their colors.
      * Also enjoy to have a workout outfit, easily moveable outfits for activities, and will simply ask for whatever catches their eyes if shopping for them.


    * **Cobalt;**
      * Is a mixture of an Edgy and Baby blue; Has an Edgy's sharp teeth and a Blue's fit tone.
      * Color may change from Cobalt to Cobalt; Ranges from a _Deep Blue_ , _Saturated Raspberry_ , or even a _Blackberry Purple_. Their second trait of color is Yellow.
      * Also enjoy scarves or bandanas to wear around their necks; But will demand attire ranging from Leather, Blacks, and Matching their magic colors.
      * Will also demand many more outfits for anything they deem needing in the household.
      * Tend to shred anything for a sharper look.



* * *

 

 ** _*Karmic Retribution;_** The ability to cause more damage to ones with large LV. The higher the LV, the stronger the ability becomes.

 ** _*Karmic Redemption;_** The ability to heal major wounds. However depends on how low ones LV is. The lower it is, the better the healing.

 

More information still needed.

 

_Next Page; Papyrus Bitties._


	10. "Papyrus Bitties."

 

**Papyrus Bitties;**

    * Range from both Hyperactive and Quiet, they all share a responsibility to protect and help.
    * Their voices are loud for a Bitty; Besides their Swap counterparts, they tend to always be loud in volume. Though they do have a switch to it, they prefer to be-... _‘Heard’_.
    * One of the tallest bitties can even range from Toriel’s heights, but come short to most Asgore’s. Range around 9 inches to 14 inches.
    * Can rival a Sans power for a short amount of time.
    * Powers consist of similar to a Sans; _Bones, Projectiles, Healing, Limited Teleportation, Gravity Manipulation._ Some may have more powers similar to a Sans; Especially a _Swap_ version.
    * They are more prone to figuring out more puzzles, brain teasers, riddles, and similar items of the sort. Most share the Cunning aspect, as well.



* * *

 

_Each Clan type range in attitude;_

    * **Tale Papyrus;** _Also known as a_ ** _Papy;_**
      * Similar to a Baby Blue; Is highly affectionate and gives tons of positive encouragement. However; Can be _Brash, Optimistic_ , and ‘ _Oblivious_ ’.
      * They love to clean and help when they can; It helps get their energy out.
      * Enjoys Cooking, Puzzles, Riddles, and Good hearted Japes.
      * Very strong despite their size and fragile look.
      * Can be found within Schools, Therapists, Nurseries, and other places where a hyper bitty would be useful.
      * Tend to use _Healing_ mainly.
      * Can get along with any Bitty who do not mind their loudness. However enjoys the Sansy’s company, though lazy; Somehow find them relaxing to be around.


    * **Fell Papyrus;** _Also known as a_ ** _Boss;_**
      * Sharp and well reserved within themselves, they prefer to be a leader of some sort wherever they may go.
      * Tend to come off as their name sakes or more brash than Papy’s; Will do everything in their power to show they can be independable, however will tend to become stubborn when they actually need help.
      * Do not bite, are rather displeased at the action and foul language; Tend to have the vocabulary of a Thereus. However, they may curse in frustration under their breath. Possibly will use their sharpen phanages to scratch in blind rage.
      * Though they may come off as cold, tend to care for their caregivers or those they watch over quickly. Take it hard if they ‘ _fail_ ’ to protect or ‘ _disappoint_ ’.
      * Tend to use _Bones_ mainly. Have abnormal observant skills.
      * Have very bad tempers if things do not go their way or within their plans.
      * Tend to be within the Prisons as Guards, Watchers, Wardens, or even enjoy Torture tactics for the Government.
      * They prefer to be loners or Leaders; However they seem to have a soft spot for those they deem weaker than them. Stronger bitties they tend to rival with either for sport or for power.
      * Does not deal well with Cobalts due to their clashing personalities.


    * **Mob Papyrus;** _Also known as a_ ** _Chaser;_**
      * Similar to a Papy; They tend to be more headstrong in their works.
      * Their personalities consist of; _Wit, Observant_ to an extent _, Optimistic, Steadfast, Stealthy,_ and as their name says; Loves to _Chase._
      * Tend to enjoy running and other proactive activities; However knows when he and others around him should sit and take a rest.
      * Are always keeping themselves busy, but becomes a mother hen to those he thinks are overworking themselves. Careful not to overdo it themselves.
      * Apparently are a lot more sneaky than they let on; Can be one of the most silent Papyrus’s known.
      * Due to their stealth, they make for great Detectives. Stalking can become an enjoyable tendency for them, along with scaring. However, they won’t mean to all the time, and will profusely apologise.
      * Personally do not like using their magic, but they will under certain circumstances. _Healing_ is their stronger suit.
      * Tend to enjoy anyone who will deal with their accidentals scares and pop-ups; However they might get testy with those who start things for no reasons. Enjoys Catcher bitties the most- Tend to help them in their missions without much fuss.


    * **Swap Papyrus;** _Also known as a_ ** _Lil’ Bro;_**
      * Share a similar personality to Sansys; However they do not fall asleep as often.
      * They enjoy jokes, puns, and lazing around.
      * Tend to be a brother or caregiver to anyone they get attached to, hence their names.
      * Stern when need to be, can manipulate others to do things if desired or need to.
      * Will play along with people who may try to manipulate them, but will turn the tables quickly to their favor.
      * Tend to get a temper if pushed.
      * Tend to use their _Limited Teletortations_ and _Levitations_ more.
      * Can get along with most bitties, however they do not enjoy the overly rowdy or high strung characters. Gravitate to Baby Blues naturally.


    * **Swapfell Papyrus;** _Also known as a_ ** _Tangerine_** _or_ ** _Twist;_**
      * Very quiet characters, tend to not care for much for anything besides those they may find close. Extremely intelligent, however hide it behind puns and jokes.
      * Extremely emotional; However, they tend to use magical smokes that numbs their Souls to their overwhelming mental states. When they’re off them, they tend to become more; _Overbearing, Cynical, Obsessive_ , and similar states of warning mindset which one may call _‘Hollow’_ emotions.
      * If they are off their ‘ _Medication_ ’- It is deemed best to have a Cobalt or another similar bitty to ease/control them.
      * They hover around those they deem interesting for a while; If they can figure out the Soul’s intent, it will either keep them interested or disinterested quickly.
      * Can be very stern if their nerves are shot to those they really care for, no matter how much they smoke. Will result in them ditching their medications to make sure their caregivers or those they deem close are protected and safe.
      * Tend to be in the back of the groups, they are more perspective than one may think.
      * Due to their quiet nature, they make for great Spy’s for most anything; However they can also be great companions when their Souls are calm.
      * They have a _Healing_ tendency, however their Souls may emit healing magic on their own in a reaction to someones who may need mending emotionally. They may do this without realizing, and may result in needing to sleep randomly.
      * Will put up with anyone who doesn’t mind their medications sweet smell or their outbursts when off them.



* * *

 

**Appearances;**

    * **Papy;**
      * Long and quite broad. His bones are more angular, however has soft features.
      * Natural magic color is Orange. 
      * Enjoys a long scarf; However really loves creating his own outfits. But won't turn down any outfits their caregivers may give them.


    * **Boss;**
      * Are more Sharp; Tend to take great care of how they look. 
      * Natural magic color is a Dark Red.
      * Enjoys dark colors and Leather as well; May even enjoy chains and spikes. Has a similar taste in scarfs.
      * Will not wear anything they deem ' _Weak._ ' Need to look threatening at all times.


    * **Chaser;**
      * Similar to a Papy, they enjoy more strict dress codes.
      * Natural magic color is a Ginger Orange.
      * Enjoys a scarf, bandana, or especially a Tie. Will love any sort of well fitted suit; Those that don't fit, they enjoy to tailor it to their right sizes.


    * **Lil’ Bro;**
      * Similar to a Papy, however are a lot more tired in comparison.
      * Natural magic color is a Honey Orange.
      * Enjoys beanies, pull over sweaters, anything comfortable. Are not picky unless it's a suit.
      * Will, however, ask for regular smokes for their stressful tendencies.


    * **Tangerine;**
      * Mixture between a Lil' Bro and a Boss; Yet has a golden canine like an Edgy.
      * Natural magic color is a Burnt Orange.
      * Enjoys dark colors, golds, silvers; Hoodies with a fur trim are more desirable, however they will settle with many different style of hoodies. Pants are more of a must with boots.



* * *

 

More information is needed.

 

_ Next Page; Grillby Bitties. _


	11. "Grillby Bitties."

 

**Grillby Bitties;**

    * All tend to be very soft spoken, some may be harder to get along with than most.
    * Fire & Water elemental bitties; Must keep away from the opposite environments when possible.
    * All Grillby’s enjoy to Cook, Clean, and have a need to Serve in some way.
    * Their heights range from 8 inches to 12 inches.
    * Magical powers include; _Elemental Flame/Water balls, Healing, Elemental Wall Blockage-_ A.K.A; _Create walls or shields for protection_ , and possibly more.



* * *

 

 

_Each Clan type range in attitude;_

    * **Tale Grillby;** _Also known as a_ ** _G;_**
      * Flame elemental bitty; Always has a soft crackle noise due to their flames.
      * Personality is _Quiet, Observant, Charming, Calm_ and has more _Manners_ than most other bitties.
      * Tend to be found in _Restaurants, Bars, Fast foods_ , and other similar places.
      * They enjoy hotter environments; However will deal with colder climates.
      * In stressful situations, anger, or aggitations; Their body temperatures will skyrocket to dangerous levels to where they may burn or melt objects around them. _Thankfully, there are fire resistant clothing for them._


    * **Fell Grillby;** _Also known as a_ ** _Grimsby;_**
      * Flame elemental bitty; Has more of an edge to their flames than the others.
      * Personality is _Condescending, Charming_ to an extent _, Temperamental, Flirty_ , and _Perspective._
      * Tend to be found in; _Strip Bars, High class Restaurants,_ _Real Estate_ business and other similar places. However, they tend to be extremely picky of the places they work in; Will stay at the house if they do not desire to work for the area.
      * If they cannot cook, they do like to _Redecorate_ and _Remodel_. Thankfully, without the use of their flames.
      * If they are not cooking or remodeling, they may start drama for the purity sake of creating _‘Entertainment’_. Or Reading- It depends on their current moods at the time.
      * If they get bored or annoyed with someone; May tend to set things or clothing on fire.
      * They are more in control of their flames compared to other elementals; So even if they may get angered, they can make their flames stronger for defence purposes.
      * Similar to the G’s; They can control their flames temperaments.
      * When in colder climates; Tend to complain and do not desire anything to do with colder temperatures.


    * **Mob Grillby;** _Also known as a_ ** _Burnout;_**
      * Personality is similar to a G’s, however they tend to be more quiet and sometimes believed in as Mute’s.
      * Tend to be one of the least active Grillby’s.
      * Space out when someone talks for long periods of time; May be prone to have a short attention span and a shorter memory compared to the rest.
      * Enjoys to Read, Cook, Knit or Nap.
      * Can be found in _Kitchens, Homes, Family Restaurants_ , or even within _Art stores_ ; Ironically.
      * Will easily get annoyed with loud noises and commotions; If it persists, they tend to show their discomforts passive aggressively.
      * Their flames can get to dangerous levels; However they can avoid burning the ones they find important. Sadly, they may send other things up in flames.
      * Tend to put up with colder climates, but will group with another to share warmth.


    * **Swap Grillby;** _Also known as a_ ** _Curly;_**
      * Water elemental; Has almost a more smooth texture similar to goo or slime than actual water; Does not stick or create wet spots.
      * Tend to enjoy any and all climates.
      * Personality is more _Outgoing, Curious, Positive, Sociable, Creative_ and _Considerate._
      * May tend to be overly pushy if they think they are doing the right thing; However will back down if someone show’s hostile tendencies.
      * Enjoy’s creating baking goods; Love to experiment with food and drinks.
      * Can be found working in _Coffee shops, Bakeries_ along side of Muffet types, _Art stores_ , and occasionally _Retailers_.
      * Within their bodies, their water curl and swirl almost entrancingly when they show pure happiness or curiousity.
      * Though rare; They can show anger or annoyed tendencies and their bodies will become scorching hot to the touch. Similar to a G’s temperament when angered, they can not fully control their elemental temperatures when agitated.


    * **Swapfell Grillby;** _Also known as a_ ** _Spiral;_**
      * Water elemental; Have more rougher surface than a Curly’s, still maintains a goo or slime like texture.
      * Enjoys the colder climates; Dislikes the hotter or muggy temperatures.
      * Personality is closer to a mix of a Grimsby and Burnout; However they tend to be more _Shy_ and _Introverted._ But once you get to know or understand them, tend to be very active and show similar tendencies mixed of a G and Curly.
      * They personally enjoy working with Coffee’s or other drinks; Tend to create new types when they can or desire to. Also enjoy to bake more than cook, however some have shown tendencies in Water painting or other similar activities.
      * Can be found working in _Coffee shops, Art stores, Companies, Gas stations_ , and similar places.
      * Tend to either not understand or ignore when someone is angry; Leading to them being left alone or someone trying to push them more.
      * Be warned; **_Do Not_** push a Spiral to anger- The results are close to being **_deadly_**. _‘Be careful of the ones who are slow to Anger.’_
      * Similar to a Curly when they show their emotions; Their water may actually spiral like their namesakes and may even create a water tornado within their bodies from their excitement.



* * *

 

** Appearances; **

    * **G;**
      * Flames are a natural orange and yellows.
      * Enjoys professional attire; Neck bows, ties, button up shirts, and plain collared shirts.
      * Needs glasses to see; However they like thin frames that fit their face nicely.


    * **Grimsby;**
      * Flames are an unnatural Purple with Blue and White hints.
      * Flames are larger and longer than any other Grillby.
      * Attire they enjoy are Leather, Chains, and similar dark clothing.
      * Need glasses to read, however don't necessarily use.


    * **Burnout;**
      * Similar to a G, their flames are much shorter and may wave to the side or have a slight curve on their heads. Their flames are tinted more light, however.
      * They enjoy both professional attire and comfortable/casual looks.
      * Need glasses, some enjoy thicker frames.


    * **Curly;**
      * Water is a brilliant sea blue with hint of turquoise. Will bubble and pop much like a Fire elemental flames.
      * Enjoys male Victorian styles; Anything that will look right on him, he adores. Especially love Frock Coats.
      * Does not need glasses, however do enjoy wearing them. 


    * **Spiral;**
      * Water is more of a Vibrant Purple with hints of blue and aqua.
      * Also enjoys male Victorian styles; However the darker, the better. May even slide more into almost a Steampunk ordeal. 
      * Doesn't need glasses, however does like either those or goggles.



* * *

 

More information needed.

 

_Next Page; Muffet Bitties._


	12. "Muffet Bitties."

 

**Muffet Bitties;**

    * Arachnid-Humanoid Bitties.
    * Like the Grillby’s; Tend to enjoy some sort of Baking, however they enjoy collecting any sort of currency.
    * All tend to multitask one thing or another.
    * Heights range from 5 inch to 8 inches.
    * Powers include; _Extremely sticky webs, Silk webs, Spider control, Puppet Strings._ Some may contain _Venom._
    * _Enjoys company of other Arachnids; Monsters or not._



* * *

 

 

 

_Each Clan type range in attitude;_

    * **Tale Muffet;** _Also known as_ ** _Muffsy;_**
      * Personality consist of; _Consideration, Polite, Witty, Questionable, Greedy, Spiteful, Manipulation,_ and _Threatening._
      * As fast as her quick wits and hands are; Her personality can change instantly. Be mindful of what you do or say around this Arachnid monster.
      * Found to enjoy being in a Bakery, Coffee shops, Sweet shops, or any similar company that she may be able to reside in.
      * Not venomous, does not lash out unless under large stress.
      * Tends to become almost motherly to those she finds has no wits to them; Also shows sisterly behavior to others. May tend to prank or get even if believed she has been wronged.


    * **Fell Muffet;** _Also known as a_ ** _Widow;_**
      * Personality consist of; _Quiet, Deranged, Catty, Sarcastic,_ _Irascible_ _,_ but may show a softer side once in a while.
      * Has quick reflects; Perfect for managing weapons, bakery, bars, or banks.
      * Found to be within _Bakery’s, Coffee shops, Gun shops, Asylums, Banks,_ or other places similar.
      * Rather enjoys company of same manner bitties or caregivers; Enjoys to playfully start fights out of good nature.
      * Have a venomous bite; Is careful of their fangs, but may lash out with their claws.


    * **Mob Muffet;** _Also known as_ ** _Singer;_**
      * Personality consist of; _Humble, Affectionate, Charming, Thoughtful, and Sweet-tempered._
      * They personally enjoy their voices; Even if they may not have a job for their singing, they enjoy any songs, any musicals, and are incredibly quick making up lyrics to any rhythm to a song.
      * Slower with their multitasking, may space out and make some mistakes occasionally. Will not be put out of that, however.
      * Still enjoys to Cook, Clean, and keep things Organized.
      * Best places for them are Karaoke Bars, Bars that may allow such thing, Coffee shops, Bakery’s, and other similar places.
      * Tend to be easily approachable; Enjoy other similar or shy beings to being around.
      * Are not venomous and will never lash out unless in extreme danger.


    * **Swap Muffet;** _Also known as a_ ** _Charlotte;_**
      * Personality is similar to a G’s; _Silent, Perspective, Humble, Considerate, Calm, Stealthy_ and _Polite._
      * May tend to sneak up on others accidentally due to their natural soft presences; They are used to surprising others and may catch anything if the other was holding items before.
      * When they speak, tend to only say a few words at a time or a phrase. Otherwise; Seem they do not enjoy talking much at all.
      * Tend to enjoy watching others having fun while they keep themselves busy.
      * They love playing with their Silk webs and things similar to them; If a caregiver has long hair, they will ask if they can play with the strands.
      * Found to enjoy Beauty productions; Beauty experts and can be found in places like Cosmetology. However, they can also Cook, Bake, and their normal Cleaning tendencies.
      * Because they closely resemble their poisonous companions, they may Bluff to being venomous and can even play the role of a Venom or Widow to turn dangerous characters away.
      * However, they can also quickly subdue dangerous characters if things go south with their Webs.


    * **Swapfell Muffet;** _Also known as_ ** _Venom;_**
      * Personality consist of; _Trickery, Con Artist, Manipulation, Deceitful, Silent,_ and _Two-faced._
      * They have no respect; Tend to be very numb to their Souls reacting to others.
      * Will be more attracted to those who are more financially better off; As they have very expensive tastes.
      * They will deal with a lot of degrading labels as long as they will not be harmed, and will easily brush anything to everything off.
      * Don’t have much enjoyment of anything, tend to go on auto mode while working.
      * Tend to be more found within; _High Class Restaurants, CEO Companies,_ _Cosmetology, Malls,_ and similar places.
      * However, they will become Loyal to one person. Mostly if one is saved, they will feel indebted to you; Will always stay around their savoirs.
      * Are venomous; Tend to threatening snap under stress. Will bite and force those to buy their personal treatment just for fun.



* * *

 

 

**Appearances;**

    * **Muffsy;**
      * Has either a Lavender or Periwinkle skin tone, six arms, five eyes, and sharp small fangs.
      * Eyes are fully black; Can make them sparkle when they desire something.
      * Hair is black and neck length- Enjoys short bangs with their hair put up in two seperate and short pigtails.
      * Enjoys Victorian styles themes; Rompers, Bows, Frills, and many more.


    * **Widow;**
      * Has a more Heather or Mauve skin tone; Their fangs are a lot longer.
      * Eyes are more of a charcoal grey, you are able to see their slitted pupils.
      * Hair is also black, however some may like a streak of color in it. They prefer to keep their hair in a short side bob style.
      * Enjoys Gothic Victorian styles; Net, Leather, Ribbons, Pattern lace, and much more.


    * **Singer;**
      * Skin tone is similar to a Muffsy; However may have a more luminosity tint to it. Fangs almost non-existent.
      * Eyes are also a black; and can sparkle when praised.
      * Hairstyle is a tinted purple when it hits light; Has more of a wave to it as it reached their shoulders.
      * Enjoys dresses that are modest and simple- Does not like any more than a few accessories.
      * Sleek and elegant are their go to comfort appeals- However they will not turn down anything from their caregivers unless it's too much for them.


    * **Charlotte;**
      * Skin tone can either be a Mulberry or a Sangria; Fangs tend to be there, but rarely shown.
      * Eyes are similar to a Widow's; Don't like to make their eyes sparkle for any reason.
      * Hair is long and normally always put up in a bun or other professional designs.
      * Attire they enjoy are similar to a G's; May even enjoy long length dresses.


    * **Venom;**
      * Skin tone is more of a Dark Purple or an Eggplant; Fangs are the longest out of the bunch, might even have a shorter pair within.
      * Eyes are also black, however their slitted pupils can match their skin tones.
      * Hair is the longest out of all the Muffet's; Tend to keep it straight and cut finely straight across both for bangs and at the ends.
      * Attire is more around the lines of Sex appeal; They don't mind short tops and shorter skirts. They will wear anything fashionable, mostly.
      * Always has a bag on them; It contains their antidote for their venom.



* * *

 

More information needed.

 

_ End of Bitty Informations; For Now._

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any ideas or questions that may help in these Bitties growing, feel free to come at my Tumblr here;  
> [Fuzzy Feelings Tumblr](https://fuzzyfeelingsstory.tumblr.com/)


End file.
